


Happy Valentine's Day

by lee_kouren



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, coldflash - Freeform, コールドフラッシュ, レニバリ
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_kouren/pseuds/lee_kouren
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Lisa wanted to do something fun and when Rouges attacked the track, of course the Flash coming!聖バレンタインデーにローグス達がトラックを襲う。勿論そこにフラッシュが現れて…





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first ColdFlash FF. Hope you enjoy it!  
> 私の初めてのコールドフラッシュ/レニバリフィクです。楽しんで頂ければ嬉しいです。  
> This ColdFlash is translated into Chinese. You can read [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108130)  
> Many thanks to UsagiKobo

「せっかくなんだから、久し振りに出かけましょうよ」

　後ろから聞こえたそれに振り向いてみると、愛おしい妹が悪戯っぽい猫のような瞳で、真っ赤なルージュを引いた唇が半月を描いて笑みを食んでいた。その手にはS.T.A.Rラボの兵器オタクが彼女のために造った銃が握られている。  
　銃口から放たれる光で触れるものを全て黄金に変えてしまうその武器は、黄色と黒のストライプ柄で蜂を連想させた。  
　もっとも、リサには女王蜂と言い表すほうが相応しいだろうが――。

　眩し気に目を眇めると、スナートは彼女の微笑みにつられて思わず口元を緩ませる。

「どこか当てはあるのか？」

　気まぐれに遊びに行きたいと愚図る妹は今に始まったことではないが、それに犯罪の匂いが絡む場合は話が別だ。とは言っても、もちろんスナートにとって罪を犯すことが怖いわけではない。だが、犯行を実行するにはいつでもまず念密に計画を練る。  
　Everything should stay to be cool. ――物事をすべてスムーズでクールに運ぶ――が、彼流のやり方だからだ。常に計算して冷静沈着に行動を起こせば、間抜けな警察を出し抜くことなど容易い。奴らが自分たちを捕まえることなど到底無理だと分かっているが、それでも決してスタイルを崩さないのは、愚かにも慢心や油断によって刑務所へ放り込まれた輩を目の前で多く見てきたからだ。そういう奴らと同じ轍は踏まないという固い意志が、スナートを別格の犯罪者へと作り上げている。

「特にと言ってはないけれど…、でもどこかのマフィアが麻薬を大量に輸送するとか聞いたわ」

　一言で断わると思っていた兄からのまんざらでもない返事に、思わずリサの目はキラキラと希望に輝く。

「麻薬？俺たちにとってはどうでもいいものだな」

　だが麻薬という単語で瞬く間に興味を失ったスナートがフンと鼻を鳴らすのを尻目に、そんなことは分かっていると言いたげにリサは言葉で追いかける。

「分かってるわよ、私だってそんなもの興味ない。でも私のこの銃で麻薬を金に変えるとしたら……楽しいと思わない？」

　ふふふと楽しそうに笑いながら、銃を翳して見せる妹をスナートは考えるように一瞥をくれたが、やがて彼女の期待とは裏腹の答えを返した。

「ダメだ」  
「レニぃぃぃ～～！」  
「遊びにしてはリスクが高過ぎる。得るものよりも面倒が増えるだけだ」

　素早く損得勘定を割り出したスナートは、ぴしゃりとそう言い切ると、これで話は終わりだと言わんばかりに妹に背を向ける。

「レニー！今日はバレンタインデーなのよ」

　抗議するように兄の名前を叫んだリサは、思いも寄らぬ一言を付け加えてスナートを瞠目させた。一瞬頭痛を感じた彼はこめかみを抑えつつ、もう一度妹を振り向く。  
　先程までの美しい笑みは影も形もなくして、代わりに眉間に皺を寄せている彼女の顔を見れば、知らず知らずのうちに小さな溜め息が漏れる。

「バレンタインだから？」  
「たまには可愛い妹の言うことを聞いてくれてもいいんじゃない？」

　妹バカの兄に効果絶大な美しい笑みを、悪戯が大好きなリサは、最愛の兄を魅了するように浮かべて見せる。  
　返事の代わりに、諦めにも似た大きな溜め息をもう一つ零したスナートが、不承不承ながらもコールド・ガンを手にするのを認めると、きゃきゃと嬉しそうに身を翻して言葉を投げつける。

「そうこなくちゃ、レニー！用意して10分後に待ってるわ」

　バレンタインデーがなんだというのだ……とブツブツ言いたい気持ちを抑えて、身支度を始めるスナートの耳に最後に小さく聞こえたリサの一言が、少しだけ気分を変えた。

「警察の統計からすると、何故かバレンタインデーには犯罪が多いんですってよ。だから彼ら今夜はきっと大忙しよ。――あなたのフラッシュだってね」

　――"俺の"フラッシュか、悪くない。

　ニヤリと口元を歪めると、スナートはコールド・ガンのセーフティを外した。薄暗い部屋の中でエネルギー充填の機械音が響き渡る。常に大事な武器の手入れ怠らないスナートであれば、あとはキャプテン・コールドのトレードマークであるパーカーに袖さえ通せば、すべての準備は万端だ。

 

**************************************************

 

　世界中の多くの人が愛に囁く聖バレンタインデーだというのに、毎年この日は何故か犯罪が一年で一番多い。人が狂気に走る動機の最も多い原因は金、その次には愛だからだろうか。

「ここは終わった、次は！？」

　セントラル・シティの街中を駆けずり回って、バリーはインカムから送られてくるシスコの指示に従い、数々の犯罪を解決していく。その殆どが、大事件ではないにしても、日頃と比べれば、その数の多さにさすがのフラッシュでも一息つきたくなる。  
　警官たちやパトカーの間を縫って現場に飛び込み、事件を一つ解決すれば、法の番人たちの歓声を聞くもそこそこに次から次へと目まぐるしく飛び回っていたのだ。

「今のところは、さっきので最後かな。お疲れさん、バリー」

　シスコの言葉に、バリーはようやく動きを止めた。5階建ての雑居ビルの屋上で、周りに誰もいないことを確かめると、マスクを外してつかの間の休息を味わう。いつもより体力の消耗を感じると、それを体の持ち主に主張するようにバリーの腹の虫が鳴った。

「あぁ、いつもより良く動いたせいか、お腹が空いたよ。ビッグ・ベリー・バーガーが食べたいな」

　呟いたそれに、間髪入れずインカムから「いいね、帰りに買ってきてよ」というシスコのそれに被せるように、「私のも」とケイトリンの声が聞こえてきて、思わずバリーの幼い顔に笑みがはじけた。

「じゃあ今夜はもうこれで終わりでいいかな？」

　最後の確認をしつつ、外したマスクを戻そうと手をかけた時に、緊張を帯びたシスコの声が耳に飛び込んできた。

「バリー！！コールドだ。トラックを襲ってる！」

　瞬速でフラッシュに戻ると、バリーは再び駆け出した。

 

*******************************************************

 

　スナートたちの目の前を、麻薬を乗せたトラックが悠々と走っている。まったく警戒されていないように見えるそれは、ほかの街へ密輸するために麻薬をそれと分からぬように巧妙に積荷に紛れさせているからだろうか。  
　それでも慎重なスナートは決して油断をしない。自分の右隣りを走るミックに頷いて合図を送ると、速度を上げて荷台の扉に近付き、器用に片手でサイドカーを安定させるとコールド・ガンを引き抜いた。  
　スナートが金属製の扉を凍り付かせている間、ミックは前方へ目を配り援護に備える。極度の冷却で扉が脆くなったのを確認すると、コールドはサイドに座っている女性に目をやった。その合図に大きな笑みを浮かべると、リサは身を乗り出して凍てついたトラックの扉へと飛び込んだ。

　けたたましい音を立てて破壊された扉に、敵が気付かぬわけはない。ミックの耳元をかすめた銃弾に、大柄の男はヒートアップして銃口から炎の咆哮を走らせた。  
　リサは目の前に積まれた荷物の山に一通り目を走らせたが、別段面白そうなものは見つからなかった。いささか期待外れだというように口元を少しだけ歪めると、目の前のガラクタの山に引き金を引いた。見る見るうちに、黄金の山に塗り替えられていくその様子がリサの目を楽しませる。本当にシスコは見事な武器を自分に与えてくれたものだ。  
　敵方である、あの背が低くて長髪の男に恋をしているわけではない。だがリサはシスコのことが嫌いではなかった。最強の武器を作るだけの才能はあると知っていたし、そもそも拉致をするために近付いた口実の「可愛いから」と言ったあれは本心だった。あの時、自分が声をかけられたと勘違いしたお綺麗な友達よりは、シスコの方がリサの心を擽ったのだ。

「シス！早くしろ！」

　急かすような兄の声が聞こえてきて、リサは頭の隅に浮かんでいたシスコの顔を振り払うと再びサイドカーに飛び移った。  
　その時に、黄金の山の陰から覗いた銃口からリサの背中に向かって弾が放たれたのと、ヒートウェブの炎が運転手を襲いコントロールを失ったトラックが道を横滑りになったのと、そのトラックの前へと紅い閃光が走ったのは殆ど同時だった。

「リサっ！」

　座席に倒れこんだ妹はその拍子に頭を打った。小さな悲鳴にスナートは目を瞠る。幸いにも鮮血と思しきものはどこにも見当たらないが、彼女の瞼が開かれないのをみると妹は気を失ったようだ。詰めた息をほっと吐きだすと、目の前で止まったトラックの荷台から這い出てくる男を鋭く睨み付けた。  
　サイドカーを降りて、銃を構えると機械音が周りに響き渡る。

「コールド！！」

　こういう状況でなければ、スナートの耳を潤すフラッシュの声も、大事な妹を傷付けたゲス野郎を守るためだというならば、五月蠅い雑音以外の何物でもない。  
　怒りに駆られて引き金を引いた刹那、氷の刃は夜空に向かって放たれていた。

「スナート…」

　フラッシュに腕を掴まれて攻撃を阻まれたスナートは、至近距離で訴えるようなバリーの煌めく目に一瞬飲まれて、そして怒りの沸点が少しだけ下がるのを意識した。

「スカーレット…」

　互いの視線が絡み合った時に、胸にざわついた何かを感じ取ると紅いスーツに身を包んだ男の手を振り払う。引き金から僅かに指は離れた。  
　二人の背後から、うぉおおおおおおおお～～～という雄たけびと共に甲高い電子音を迫ってくるのを耳にして、スナートは制止の声を上げた。

「ミック！」

　相棒のそれと、向けられた掌が自分を抑止するものだと知ると、ミックは唸り声を噛み殺しつつその場に立ち止まって、二人を遠巻きに見つめるしかない。銃口は長身のレナードの隣に立っている真っ赤な人形に照準を定めたまま。

 

「殺しはなしだと、約束したよな？」

　自分の前に立っている男は正義の味方そのものだというのに、スナートを見上げる憂い帯びた縋る様な双眼だけが本体を裏切っている。  
　キャプテン・コールドと呼ばれる悪党である自分だというのに、どうにもそれに抗い難くて、相手から視線を外すとチッと小さく舌打ちをした。

「そいつはリサを傷付けた」

　再び、這いつくばったままの男に眼光を向ける。

「それに、こいつらは麻薬を密輸しようとしてたんだ。ちょっと調べれば分かる」

　コールド・ガンのセーフティが再び外れたのはキーーーンという音で簡単に知れる。

「スナート！」  
「こーいう奴らを取り締まるのがお前らの仕事じゃないのか」

　フラッシュの声にも目を向けず、スナートは男を冷たく見据えたまま微動だしない。妹を思う兄に殺しをさせたくないという思いが、バリーを突き動かして銃口の前に立ちはだかった。  
　それにはさすがのスナートも、視線をフラッシュに注ぐしかない。目の前に雄々しく立つ男の瞳は先程までの子犬のようなそれとは違い、真っ向から自分に勝負を挑んでくるもので、それを認めた途端にコールドの背中をゾクゾクした痺れが駆け上がってきた。  
　  
　そうだ、これこそがコイツに欲しているものだ――。

　全身を駆け巡る心地良い痺れが脳髄を溶かす前に、レナードはこの衝動が興奮だと意識した。総毛立つという表現がまさに相応しいという感覚は、だがリサの声に堰き止められた。

「…レン？」

　意識を取り戻した妹に駆け寄り、彼女の無事を確かめるそのスナートの姿にバリーは体の緊張を解く。  
　それをスナートは背中で感じると、妹の頭を抱きしめたまま呟いた。

「警察の代わりなんてガラじゃないがな……」

　フラッシュはそれを聞きながら、今にもスナートたちに向かって引き金を引かんとする男の元へ行くと、銃を取り上げ素早く締め上げた。この男が堅気の人間でないのは一目で分かる。彼の言うように確かに叩けば埃がでる相手だろう。  
　しかし、自分の利益にならない事など一切しないはずのスナートの今日の行動が解せなくてバリーは胸にわだかまるものを感じていた。  
　だが、その戸惑いに答えるように、スナートは立ち去り際に含み笑いと共に一言投げた。

「Happy Valentine's Day, Scarlet Speedster」

　思いも寄らない言葉で目を丸くする相手に、ゴールデン・グライダーが添えるようにウインクを投げて、それらは一拍遅れてバリーを破顔させるのに十分だった。  
　ヒート・ウェイブだけはこちらを見向きもしなかったが。静かに立ち去る3人を見送りつつ、彼はシスコに彼女のことを伝えようと心に決めていた。

 

***************************************************

 

　我ながら妹の口車に乗せられて馬鹿なことをやったもんだと、スナートはSaints and Sinnersでバーボンを口の中で転がしつつ自己反省していた。  
　理由がバレンタインデーだから、なんて全く俗物的で合理的ではない。そしてもう一つ、自己嫌悪しているのは、去り際で口にした言葉だ。

　――くだらない。

　愛を囁くバレンタインデーなんて、くだらない。

　スナートは口元を歪めると、飲み干したグラスを再び満たそうとバーテンダーに視線を向けると、そっと隣からまだ注文していないグラスが、優しい声色と共に差し出された。

「Happy Valentine’s Day, Captain Cold」

　小さな驚きはスナートの瞳の中だけに表れる。だがそれも一瞬で、その声を主が誰かだなんて目を向ける間でもなかった。

　――くだらない。  
　まったく、バレンタインデーなんてくだらない。

　再びそう思いを巡らせるスナートだったが、横目でチラリと青年の顔を伺うと、そこには無垢で美しい笑みを満面に浮かべて自分を見つめるバリーが映し出されて、今度はレナードが破顔する番だった。

 

　バレンタインデーなんてくだらない。

　――くだらないけど、たまにはこういう日も悪くない。


End file.
